dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Blitzivan (franchise)/Tropes
* Absurdly Sharp Blade: ** Kornelia's shoulder blades in Blitzivan 2: Type Overload ''were so sharp, that they manage to cut a piece of Blitzivan's shoulder piece. * '''Action Fashonista:' ** Ivy wears a green-purple bodysuit-like outfit with small armour platings on it. And it's basically her trademark outfit * Acrophobic Bird: ** Both Blitzivan and Ivy would never fly while escaping. Despite Blitzivan having rocket boosters on his soles and back unit and Ivy having a jetpack strapped on its back. * Action Girl: ** Ivy Daichi is an example for this in Blitzivan 2:[[Blitzivan 2: Type Overload| Type Overload]]. ''As she fights off the armored criminals by her gadgets, and her surroundings. ** Kornelia and Rowana also showed off their own skills as well. * '''Action Girlfriend:' ** Veluria from Blitzivan: Eternal Machine is like that, she'll kill anyone who dares to harm her boyfriend Blitzivan by various means. And whenever she is confronted by an army of mooks, she'll defeat them all one after another. * Always on Duty: ** Blitzivan is a prime example of this. * An Offer You Can't Refuse: ** In The Genesynth Chronicles, Blitzivan has been forced by the villain family Joutohr to collect a relic in exchange that Ivy will be freed. * Bad Guy Bar: ** The villain's meeting place would usuallly reside in the main quarters, or a secret lab. * Badass Driver: ** Give Ivy a car (or her own personal car) and she will drive it like the badass that she is. * Badass Biker: ** Always expect Blitzivan riding his Hypercycle to do some unenecessarily awesome stunts. * BBC Quarry: ** The always-handy Cicmpillici quarry was used for the exterior of the evil cult's lair in Blitzivan 3: Dark Eclipse. * Beware the Nice Ones: ** While Blitzivan may look like a calm and happy-go-lucky guy at first glance. When the city (or the world) needs him, he's the unstoppable badass who can stop a moving truck by standing in front of it. ** Ivy's android children from 10 Years Later is also a prime example. * Bullet Sparks: ** Pretty much all of the laser fire and attacks seen in the films would emit sparks when someone gets hit by it. This was used to essentially tone down the violence. * Butt Monkey: ** Blitzivan and ivy is an example of this as they would sometimes fool around in their free time. * Bloodless Carnage: ** All of the characters who're expected to get shot in the films would fall down after a single laser shot, or be sent flying back. ** Another example of this is whenever Blitzivan would impale the enemy with his chainsaw arms, sparks would emit as well. * Bombers on the Screen: ** In the scenes where we get to show Blitzivan's HUD. * Boots of Toughness: ** Ivy's metallic boots have hidden switchblades inside them, which makes it easy for the unfortunate victim to be kicked and stabbed to death. * Bulletproof Human Shield: ** In Blitzivan:[[Blitzivan: Born to be Reloaded| Born to be Reloaded]], ''Blitzivan uses one of the Markriox troopers to use as his shield. ** In ''Blitzivan X Touhou Project, ''Marisa used Blitzivan to block every single attack that Remilia Scarlet was firing at her. * '''Car Fu:' ** Sometimes in the films, Blitzivan would use his Hypercycle bike to kick the enemy or villain. * Cacophony Cover Up ** In Blitzivan 2:[[Blitzivan 2: Type Overload| Type Overload]], ''Ivy uses a mini speaker to distract the armored criminals. * '''Clean Cut:' ** Blitzivan's chainsaw arms proved themselves to cut everything with ease. * Cool Bike: ** Blitzivan's signature vehicle, the Hypercycle. In 10 Years Later, the bike received an updated design. * Cool Car: ** Pretty much all of the flying vehicles seen in the films have unique designs in some form or another. ** Ivy's signature vehicle is the NX-39 Sparrow, which was simply a Mazda RX-7 designed to look a like a futuristic car. * Cross Over: ** The franchise has been famous for having crossovers with various franchises, including Touhou Project, Technic Heroes, and so on. * Cycle of Revenge: ** In Blitzivan: From Mirai City and Back, After Blitzivan defeated the last of the villains who were all over the world. the villain family Joutohr were aware of it and vowed revenge on Blitzivan, foreshadowing the events of The Genesynth Chronicles. * Dark is not Evil: ** While Veluria has the appearance of a monster-cyborg hybrid , and her monster form having a sadistic personality, she mainly only kill the ones that attempted to harm Blitzivan, and that she was also quite kind to his sister and other people as well. * Defeat Equals Explosion ** Some of the villains in the films get this trope, including Orynxion, Metromino, Dai Kaiser, and many more. * Dead Man's Trigger Finger: ** In Blitzivan 4: The Last Act, ''the Securi-Cons would sometimes shoot wildly after they're hit. * '''Dog Pile of Doom:' ** All of the mooks in the films attempt to stop the main characters by jumping on top of them, or shoot them. * Dressing as the Enemy: ** In Blitzivan 4: The Last Act, ''the group that survived the effects of Barrios' shockwave disguised themselves as the Securi-Cons to enter Mr. Barrios' main quarters. * '''Early Installment Weirdness:' ** The 1999 crossover film Technic Heroes vs. Blitzivan, was originally titled Blitzivan 2: Warped in Time during its Southeast Asian release. Once the real sequel was released, it was renamed as Blitzivan 1.5 for its home video release. * El Kadsreians Love Dunkin' Donuts ** Due to the fact that Blitzivan is a popular Tokusatsu franchise in El Kadsre, expect it to be popular in Japan very, very quickly. * Exotic Weapon Supremacy: ** In ''Blitzivan X Touhou Project'', Reimu got her hands on one of Blitzivan's weapons and proceeded to shoot the cyborg youkai. She even does it again in the sequel when she shoots all of Zerotalder's clones. * Evil Sounds Deep: ** Some of the villains in the film series does this trope. Except some have variations like mixing together deep and synthesizer voices and so on. * Fanservice: ** The franchise has plenty amounts of fanservice scenes, such as Ivy's big sister-esque personality, or the sadistic personality of Veluria's monster form, and the amount of poses she makes in that form. ** Whenever Blitzivan would appear as guest or cameo role in other shows and films, he is often the victim of fanservice scenes, which he would respond with him emmiting sparks and falling down, or puffing out steam from his back head. It has become one of the more popular running gags in the fandom. * Fight Magnet: ** Almost all of the mooks in the films just can't wait to fight Blitzivan. * Fight Scene: ** Every Tokusatsu film or TV show has fight scenes, and the Blitzivan franchise has it and all. Fist fights, swordplay, shootouts, and vehicle fight scenes. * Final Battle: ** One of the more iconic traits of the franchise. * Finishing Move: ** Blitzivan would always defeat the villain with a finishing move of some form. * Friend to All Children: ** Blitzivan would always have a soft spot towards children in scenes when they approach him. And in 10 Years Later, he treats his android children like a perfectly-trained husband. * Fun with Subtitles: ** When fans discovered that they could make their own subtitles in the DVD releases of the films, it has since resulted in the subtitles becoming a meme, as the fans would take scenes from the films and type their own subtitles that references another franchise, or being completely nonsensical. * Futile Hand Reach: ** Whenever an ally of Blitzivan gets injured, Blitzivan would always reach out to them to check if there was something wrong. * Government Agency of Fiction ** The Mirai City air forces in Blitzivan 3: Dark Eclipse. ''They were the ones that are responsible for creating the Ultimate Armor. * '''Good is Not Soft' ** Blitzivan's Rouge mode is a prime example, as his fighting styles are more aggresive and brutal, and that he uses every weapon he has at his system to destroy a single enemy. * Henshin Hero: ** Blitzivan is a true and prime example of this, as he transforms by saying his henshin call "Blitz Change!" * Heroic BSoD: ** In Blitzivan:[[Blitzivan: Born to be Reloaded| Born to be Reloaded]], ''after Ray finds out that his sister was the henchmen of the evil organization Markriox and its leader Orynxion, he was left shocked and confused on why his sister decided to work with the organization. * '''How Do i Shot Web?:' ** In ''Blitzivan: Born to be Reloaded'', ''there was an entire scene where Blitzivan teaches himself on how to use his robotic bodies abilities. * '''Kinda Busy Here:' ** One of the more infamous moments in Blitzivan: Instruments of Destruction is the fight scene in which Blitzivan fights off an entire army of disguised musicians while playing Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd on his PlayStation Vita. This fight scene alone has cemented Blitzivan's character into Memetic Badass. * Let's Get Out of Here: ** The always trusty trope is used whenever Blitzivan would need to escape from a base that's about to explode. * Memetic Badass: ** Blitzivan is the prime of this as he is known for having over-the-top moments that were "meme worthy" to the fandom. * Mexican Standoff: ** In some final fights of the franchise, Blitzivan would confront the enemy with their weapons pointed at each other. * Non-Fatal Explosions: ** Whenever there's an explosion happening, the unfortunate victims would be pushed, even if they're were close to the blast. * One of Us: ** In The Genesynth Chronicles, it has been revealed that Ivy Daichi is a huge Vocaloid fan, and that her and Ray's bedroom is filled to the brim with Vocaloid merchandise. * Retroactive Recognition: ** Japanese voice actress Saki Fujita appeared in the Japanese dub of Blitzivan 4: The Last Act, as one of the members who survived the effects of Barrios' machine. Vocaloid fans known her for being the voice sampler for Crypton Future Media's Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku. ** Ironically, she would later voice the aforementioned Vocaloid in 10 Years Later in a cameo role, and again in the crossover film Blitzivan: Into the Virtual World. * The Power of Rock: ** In Blitzivan: Instruments of Destruction, Blitzivan uses one of the villain's weapons to defeat the weapon's owner. * Violently Protective Girlfriend: **Veluria is a prime example as she is willing to protect Blitzivan at all costs, even if it means that she'll have a human or non-human being to kill. Dare to mess with Blitzivan and she will hunt you down in the dark. Category:Franchises Category:Fictional countries Category:Tropes Category:Articles under construction